


Messages from Newton

by findingcici



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I might add a random relationship in the future, Imagine the Goldstein Household having a cat, Love Letters, Percival Graves is back and alive. fight me hollywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingcici/pseuds/findingcici
Summary: When both parted ways, Tina was able to slip a little piece of note in one of Scamander's coat pockets. In the note, was her address in case he forgets where she lives. Little did she know giving her address away became a little useful afterwards.





	Messages from Newton

**Author's Note:**

> Okay: Please, please, please, correct me if there's any grammar mistake because I tend to make them everytime! 
> 
> Oh, and tell me how you like it, okay? THANKS FRIEND.

Weeks ago, the shocking revelation of Grindelwald's presence caused huge and heavy troubles especially for MACUSA, which brings Tina and her fellow colleagues in a situation of stress and preoccupation making sure it won't happen again. Often, the older Goldstein would not even bother making an appearance at home, which usually makes her sister worry very much. When she does, she would still protest about the fact that she has work to do. Probably more.

One day, when Tina had the chance to have a free time, she went straight home. She was quite excited as she had requested Queenie to bake muffins along with their dinner. When she arrived upstairs to where her apartment room was supposed to be, she noticed a parchment-like envelope in front of the oak door. She picked it up and stared at it curiously before entering her home, which now smells like delightful, mouthwatering blueberry muffins.

"You're home." said Queenie, slowly taking off her pink apron and placed them onto a rack as she approached Tina. Tina looked up, finally, waving the envelope to her sister's direction as she smiled. "There was a letter from the door. I think it's for you." Tina then handed the envelope to her sister. Queenie's brows furrowed with her lower lip being bitten. She opened it with care and Tina watched. 

Queenie finished reading, then a giggle escaped her lips, hopping excitedly when she handed the letter back to Tina. "It's for you, Teenie." she giggled once more. A blush painted Tina's cheek. "Well, who is it from?" she asked, completely confused. /Nobody has sent me a letter before other than Ilvermorny/ she thought.

She began reading the note. The letter itself was just some greeting. Short, and straightforward. The handwriting was quite shaky, yet understandable. Tina soon finishes reading the entire note, and then a very wide grin traced her lips when her eyes dropped to a name.

The sender happened to be that man with the suitcase.

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, as it was written.

Tina noticed Queenie was more excited than she was, causing her to suddenly chuckle, "Oh, please, Queenie." she said, her left cheek creating a shallow dimple. "He was just saying hello."

"Or is he?" a wink flashed to one of Queenie's eyes, and Tina couldn't help but blush even more. "You're exactly like this back in Ilvermorny when you were into that Wampus student." Queenie stated. Tina's eyes widened, "That's a different story!" then both sisters laughed together. 

"All right," said Tina, ending up with a chuckle of defeat. "Now come on, dinner's getting colder. Especially the muffins: I hate them when they're no loger fresh."


End file.
